


Until we meet again

by jalpari



Series: Zutara through the years [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affection, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Life Partners, Love, Love Confessions, Rebirth, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Team as Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: 175 AG - Before allowing Kya to reveal a heartbreaking news to the rest of the family, Katara has one final wish. Zutara overtones.This is part nine in my series of Zutara through the years.





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is set after the LoK show ends. In my fan-fiction timeline, this story occurs at the same time as the 'Bittersweet' one shot in the 'Linzin diaries' post. I would suggest reading this after 'Bittersweet', but it's not a big deal either way. My first Zutara piece!
> 
> I have posted more Zutara one shots through the timeline of both Avatar shows. More to come! For anyone who needs a break from the angst, I recommend reading 'Autumn magic'. It's canon compliant Zutara fluff!

* * *

Zuko lifted his head. He had been sinking further and further into the pile of scrolls on his desk with every minute. The screeches of his hawk snapped him out of the monotonous drone in his room. He walked over to the window with a slight frown. He hadn't expected the hawk to return so soon. Usually it would take her a few weeks to send a reply.

He stretched his arm out allowing the creature to land on him. He immediately took the scroll from the carrier and left the bird in its caging area where it drank and ate with an understandable ferocity given its long journey from the south pole. As he unfurled the letter, Zuko could smell the familiar scent of the polar air mixed with salty water droplets. He grinned.

_Dear Zuko,_

He felt a warmth spread over his chest. Even after all the letters over the past several decades, her warm greeting never failed to soothe his anxious nerves and silence his troubled mind.

_I hope fire-hawky isn't too exhausted after his trip._

Zuko rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name Sokka and Katara had given his messenger hawk.

_I know he didn't get enough of a gap between his round trip this time. Make sure he gets enough food and rest._

He shook his head and let out a soft sigh. Typical Katara, always worrying about others.

_How have you been, Firelord?_

Zuko's smile faltered. With everything that had happened after Kuvira's attacks, he had begun to give in to his old pessimism. Would the world ever truly be at peace? Can balance ever be permanent? He let out a grunt as he imagined what Aang would say if he could hear his thoughts. _Change is the only constant._

_Now don't drift off into your own thoughts there, Zuko. Everything turned out alright and everything will eventually settle down. Let the young ones lead the world forward. Our time has passed._

His heart stilled at the last words. What did she mean by that? A slow dread creeped up on him. He tried to remove the dark thoughts from his mind. She probably just meant, it was no longer their burden to bear.

_I've been thinking a lot of the old times recently. It fills me with so much joy when I look back on everything we all achieved. Together. As a family._

Zuko's heart began to flutter. He remembered the exact moment he had felt accepted into the Avatar's family. Or rather, when he had gotten past his insecurities and allowed himself to feel like he was part of their family - when he had opened his eyes and found a teary Katara leaning over him, healing the hole where he had cradled Azula's lightning, thanking him for saving her life and then when they stood watching his sister drift deeper into her own mind, losing touch with reality. He had felt Katara's hand on his arm and it had been enough. No words were needed. He knew, then, that he had found a family. A family that was brought together by circumstance and bonded forever through pain, purpose and love. And he would never do anything to endanger it.

_But look how time has passed us by. Eventually sweeping everyone we love in its flow. Leaving only us behind. You and me._

His heart felt heavy. He could feel her sadness and loneliness radiating through the letter. He had made it a point to visit her in the south pole over the years, as their responsibilities towards their family and the world diminished. _You and me._ He cherished their time together, however short. It was a bittersweet experience, knowing that the only reason he had been allowed that time with her was because of the losses they both had endured. Sokka, Toph...Aang.

_Nonetheless, the years have been kind to us. Our decisions have paid off. As I look at our children and grandchildren and the growing air nation, my heart rests calmly in it's home. And I regret nothing._

Zuko held his breath. The unexpected emotions, the unexpressed resolves, the unspoken decisions. It was an invisible secret he held in his heart, almost cherishing it. It was his and his alone. It belonged to him and no one could take that away from him. It had no name, no tangible form, no real existence. Just a vapor, a mist...like the steam that escapes when fire meets water. The family came first. The right decisions were made. The love had been undisturbed. And everything had fallen into place. And he had no regrets.

_But now, I wish to ask one favour of you. I wish to allow myself one selfish desire. Before I leave._

Zuko froze.

_I can sense it coming. My spirit is weaker and fades with every setting sun. I don't know if it is right or wrong but there is no use worrying about such things anymore. Before I tell my family and say my goodbyes, I want you by my side. So I can remember how lucky I was to have you in my family._

A hot tear slid down Zuko's cheek. _No. This can't be happening._ Before he could even read the last line of the letter, his feet were hastily making their way out of his chambers to prepare for his departure.

_Please come back. One last time._

* * *

It had been two days since she had watched fire-hawky dash out into the polar sky. She chuckled just thinking of how absurd Zuko found his messenger hawk's name. To this day, he had refused to address the hawk by that name.

She sat by the narrow water inlet that was allowed to make its way from the sea to her home. It was becoming harder to walk around unassisted but Katara insisted on having some time to herself everyday, without anyone fussing over her. It was her time to ponder over her life. To understand and make her peace with everything that had happened. To ready herself, for her next journey.

As she looked out into the endless sky, tracking its dip down to the invisible horizon, she noticed a rapidly approaching dot in the sky. Within seconds, she saw the dot turn into a red blob and then into a mighty beast. She smiled in satisfaction. A dragon.

* * *

He walked towards where she sat. Her face looked tired but serene, her eyes still sparkled. The blue robes blended smoothly into the icy surroundings that changed colors, white to silver to blue to grey. As he neared her, he saw her attempt to stand up. He could see the effort it took and he could see her strength fail as she bent forward trying to balance herself as gracefully as possible.

He rushed by her side and wrapped his arm around her back to support her. Her hand found his as her smile widened.

"You're here."

"I'm here."

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for calling."

He saw a faint blush color her cheeks as her silver locks swayed in the breeze. But her lips were tinted blue.

"Let's get you inside. It's getting cold."

Katara frowned. Zuko shook his head smiling. She was still the stubborn waterbender he knew and loved.

* * *

They sat by the fire that Zuko kept steady to ensure she didn't feel cold even for a moment. The rug beneath them was furry and soft. The diwan they leaned against was sturdy but welcoming. Their legs stretched out in front of them covered by one large thick blanket. Their arms and shoulders touched as they sat in comfortable silence.

"Did you know", Katara whispered so as to not shatter the silence, "that Uncle Iroh came to meet me in my quarters just before the wedding?"

"Your wedding?"

"Yes. I was sitting in front of the mirror in my bridal gown and saw him standing behind me in the doorway. He had such a loving joyful smile."

Zuko imagined his uncle's face. He had had a soft corner for Katara, almost thinking of her as his daughter.

"What did he say?"

Katara was silent for a while. He heard her exhale as she began speaking again.

"He placed his hands on my head as if blessing me. His words were soft and came out like a prayer. _I am so proud of you, my child._ "

Zuko could feel her voice tremble. He held her hand in his. Her skin was translucent. It felt fragile as if it would tear open any moment and her spirit would escape her body. He tightened his hand around hers, to make sure that didn't happen.

" _I wish you all the happiness in the world. I wish you all the contentment your marriage can offer. I wish you all the peace your heart deserves."_

Zuko turned to look at her face as she stared deep into the fire. There was a blush on her face in spite of the pained expression.

" _Aang is lucky to have found a wife in his best friend._ He gazed at me silently for sometime. I couldn't read his face but it felt like he was looking into my soul. I felt his hands press my shoulder as he leaned forward and whispered in my ears, his voice both thankful and sad."

"What did he whisper?" Zuko's heart began racing.

" _My nephew is lucky to have found a soulmate in his best friend."_

Zuko felt like he had been shot in the heart. The stinging sensation travelled from his chest to his eyes. Tears slowly burned their way down his cheek. Katara turned to meet his gaze. They looked at each other in silence for several minutes. Eventually, she smiled and tilted her head.

"Don't you want to know what I said next?"

Zuko snapped out of his blankness.

"What…", his voice was hoarse and struggled to find its way out of his throat.

" _I am lucky to have found a best friend in my soulmate._ "

Zuko's tears gushed out, escaping the dam her words had broken. He felt his body shiver against his will. Katara moved her hand to his face, cupping it gently. He leaned into it, closing his eyes. This was his moment. This was all he had wanted. This would be more than enough. His secret had apparently never belonged to him alone. All this time, it had been their shared secret. The invisible thread that joined their hearts. That didn't need a name. That took the shape of whatever space it was allowed to occupy.

"Everything said and done", Katara continued, "we built one big happy family in our own way. No matter what the circumstance, they were always the rambunctious group that _we_ watched over."

She chuckled and began withdrawing her hand but he held her hand in place and gently kissed her palm. He gave her a beaming smile that she gladly returned. The longer he looked at her, though, the sadder his heart became.

"Don't go."

His voice was painfully innocent and childlike. It broke her heart. She leaned in and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm not really going anywhere, Zuko. I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Zuko sighed and kissed her nose.

"So...next life it is, then?" He whispered.

Katara laughed softly and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Next life it is."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
